


Nyotaimori

by 2dont



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Food is People, Gangbang, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal gets jealous, Jealousy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Praise Kink, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will gets fucked by people, use of sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dont/pseuds/2dont
Summary: When Will surrendered himself over to Hannibal he did so completely. He put himself entirely in Hannibal’s hands and whatever he would subject him to, Will would take.Or Hannibal has a dinner party and presents Will to his friends, and then things don't go as Will thought they would.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 68





	Nyotaimori

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Will takes a sedative, Will gets fucked by multiple people  
> I've put off this idea for a while and don't know enough people to have someone beta this for me. Sorry for any mistakes, but hopefully it's enjoyable and thank you!

When Will surrendered himself over to Hannibal he did so completely. He put himself entirely in Hannibal’s hands and whatever he would subject him to, Will would take. Hannibal was gentlemanly in nature so Will never went into things completely blind. Hannibal would leave details out, Will thought purposely, just to see that shocked, panicked look on his face and smile as he watched Will adapt. Hannibal would never do something Will was outright opposed to. Tonight however was pushing the boundaries. Hannibal had explained it to him days before the execution and Will was uneasy with the thought of so many eyes being on him, examining him, touching him, but Hannibal pressed and comforted and Will gave in, and Hannibal set his plans in motion.

All the food had been made before the guests arrived to assure that the main attraction was set out perfectly. Will had been stripped down to nothing and cleaned pristinely, then laid on the table atop large bright green leaves, arms by his side and legs together. Identical leaves had been laid on his arms, thighs, and chest, as well as delicately cupped around his genitals, and another across his eyes. Hannibal brought out all the other dishes first, placing them around Will and set the table around him. Will forgot when exactly Hannibal gave him the sedative, or what exactly it was, only remembering that it was to “calm his nerves” and “assure he stayed still”. He expected it to wear off by the time dinner was over. He was still aware of everything around him, but the edges were fuzzy and his body didn’t seem to be responding to the messages his brain sent. It was almost as if he were drowsy without any want to sleep.

“This will be cold” was all Hannibal said before decorating his body with pieces of sushi.  _ Nyotaimori _ , Hannibal had called it when explaining it to him. He had gone into its origins and thoughts behind it, but Will wasn't listening that carefully. He felt the pieces being placed mostly on his chest and stomach. 

_ Not very much food. Must be a pretty small party _ , Will thought. He figured that the sushi being placed on him was of unsavory origins, and wondered the specifics of it all, namely which body parts. Will had come to accept this long ago, before he even gave himself over to Hannibal. He knew it was only a matter of time before Hannibal requested that Will join him in his process and help with these dinner parties, and Will was almost excited at the possibility, regrettably so. He wouldn’t have to wonder and could have that same sly, knowing smile Hannibal had as he watched those around him enjoy the meal. 

Will stayed in his head until the guest started pouring in, all heading immediately to the dining room. Though Will could not see them he could feel their eyes tracing his body, lingering on certain parts a bit longer, but no one touching. They circled him like predators waiting to strike prey, looking to soon pounce and devour with eyes and thoughts. Will could imagine the exact spot where Hannibal stood, the exact subtle smile on his face, and the exact slight tilt of his head as he relished in those thoughts.

Once the last guest arrived Hannibal explained the history and origins of the practice. Initially guests thought it odd that he was not serving a plated menu, but serving yourself was a part of the experience, and smiled at the centerpiece. The guests all whispered to each other, some admiring Hannibal’s art, others talking about how unusual it was that Hannibal had chosen a male specimen as opposed to a “traditional female” one. Will wanted to snap at them, but found himself voluntarily paralyzed as opposed to drugged. He didn't want to ruin something Hannibal had put so much thought and time into. His thoughts were muddled anyway, and doubting he could even form coherent sentences, a witty insult and argument was definitely out of the question. He focused on his breathing, gentle heaving of his chest to take his attention off the multiple people studying every inch of his body, trying not to listen to the hushed voices, all talking about him.

Finally one person whispered the one thing he was dreading:  _ isn’t that Will Graham? _ His muscles tried to tense, but he found himself unable too. He thought about moving, jumping up and running, but his head was still swimming, unable to pinpoint exactly where the voice had come from, unable to tell if Hannibal had heard, and if he had, what he was doing about it. Will laid statuesque, still focused on his breathing, feeling more paralyzed. Even if he wanted to run, he figured he couldn’t. Who knew exactly how “mild” the sedative he was given actually was. Hannibal said nothing, as far as Will could tell. He could still imagine the smirk on his face.

To be fair, Hannibal didn’t try to hide the fact that he was using Will as his centerpiece; he didn’t insist Will shave, he didn’t cover every recognizable feature, he didn’t even try to do something different with his hair. Will sighed. Hannibal _ wanted _ his dinner guests to know who he was. This was a presentation. 

_ This is the absolute worst way to tell people you’re dating someone.  _

Hannibal completely ignored the comments that were now buzzing around the room and invited guests to begin serving themselves and eating. Will could feel the hands hovering just above his body, careful not to touch, as the sushi was cleared off of him. It was indeed a small party. Will wondered if the party was so small because it was difficult to find parts of a human that could mimic different types of sushi, or because Hannibal specifically set it this way. Even though his body was cleared, there he laid for the rest of dinner, unmoving and trying to ignore the conversations around him. He listened when Hannibal chimed in, missing whatever point he was making and more just listening to his voice as he spoke and laughed with those around him. The movement of time was unclear and he was unsure of how long he had been still, but he soon began to grow restless. Whatever Hannibal had given him was wearing off and Will was just a twitchy person by nature. Luckily it came at the time the dinner party was winding down. He heard the movement of chairs and people, the ushering to the door by Hannibal, and pleasant goodbyes as they all said they must do this again shortly. 

Still there were voices and conversations around him. They soon went into another room, but there were still people in the home, so Will didn’t move. He continued to focus on his breathing, and it felt like with each breath he was becoming more aware of how difficult it was to be still and more aware of his surroundings.

Hannibal walked back into the room and leaned close to Will to whisper, “Just a bit longer, I assure you,” before placing a chaste kiss on his temple.

It took a few trips between the dining room and kitchen before the table was cleaned. The conversation continued in the other room and Hannibal walked over to Will and removed the leaf from his eyes. He blinked, adjusting to the lights, which were considerably dimmer than they normally were, and looked up at Hannibal, who smiled above him. Hannibal busied his hands removing most of the leaves on the other, leaving only the one between his legs.

“You have done an exquisite job, dear. I have one more proposition for you.” His smile turned darker and he held out a hand for Will to brace on as he leaned up.

“Which is?” Will took his hand and swung his legs over the side of the table to face the other.

“A continuation of the evening.”

“A continuation how?”

Cautiously a half-dozen or so people began filtering back into the dining room. Will, seated on the table, mostly nude except for a single leaf, moved to cover himself, or excuse himself, or say something to get the crowd out. Hannibal set a hand on his shoulder and met Will’s panicked eyes with calm ones.

“Is everything ready Hannibal?” a middle aged, brunette woman asked with a devious smile. 

Will looked between the woman, the rest of the crowd, and Hannibal. He watched as Hannibal’s smile changed and his head tilted, waiting for some sort of response from Will. Then it dawned on him what this continuation was, and how exactly Hannibal was presenting him to others. He understood all of the whys: the dinner party, the choice of theme, the staring, all building up to something. This was ideally the pouncing on the prey. There was that shocked look he knew Hannibal reveled in. As if reading the realization across Will’s face Hannibal let out a long breath and waited for any sort of reply. He had given himself over to Hannibal completely, entirely in his hands, and whatever he would subject him to.

Will gave a slight nod.

Quickly Hannibal wore the mask of gracious host again, “Very shortly; give us a minute more. You all may ready yourselves, get comfortable, anything you desire. I’ll come get you in a moment.”

The crowd left again and Will furrowed his brow. He wanted to ask why Hannibal didn’t just tell him everything from the start, but he knew the answer. Instead of saying anything Hannibal leaned down and pressed their lips together with immediate heat and passion, placing a hand on Will’s bare side. As tongues slid together his hand moved lower, placing it at Will’s hip and moving himself between the other’s legs. With his free hand Hannibal removed the last leaf and pushed his body closer. Will panted heavily into the kiss and pulled at the lapel of Hannibal’s suit. He felt a hand tangle in his curly hair, gently at first, then sharp, pulling him back to expose his neck. Hannibal broke the kiss to move downward, kissing and nipping, indulging himself in what was in front of him and the accompanying noises. The hand once on Will’s hip was now between his legs, cupping his balls and lightly thumbing at the base of his hardening cock. Hannibal bit the juncture between Will’s neck and shoulder and felt his breath catch in his throat, then smiled as he kissed the bite mark left and felt the shaky exhale. As he moved his hand upward to now properly stroke Will’s length, Will’s hands went to push Hannibal’s jacket off his shoulders, but was stopped as Hannibal pulled away with a sinister grin.

“I’m not the only one enjoying tonight,” he said, untangling his hand from Will’s hair and placing his other hand back on Will’s hip.

“Apparently neither am I,” Will retorted. 

Hannibal patted Will’s hip coaxing him off the table, “Stand up. Good, now, bend over the table.” 

He always sounded so calm and collected, even in situations that called for something more unleashed. Even now as he asked his lover to bend over a table for others. Will wondered if that steady, confident voice made it easier to follow instructions, or if his preferences were just more biased now. Will did as told, his chest on the table and his hands above his head, back arched in such an enticing manner that Hannibal couldn’t help but run a hand down it, to the curve of his ass, and down between his legs, where his cock hung heavy and desperate. Hannibal stroked it slowly as he prompted Will to spread his legs more.

“Good boy,” Hannibal whispered before walking out of the room.

Again, Will was left to be still and focus on his breathing. He thought of reaching a hand down to give himself some sort of pleasure, the echo of Hannibal’s “good boy” ringing through him, but opted against it, not exactly knowing what Hannibal was planning, or what the consequences of the group of people walking in on him with his hand on his dick might be. He hated the swell in his heart at every praise Hannibal offered. Moreso, he hated where the swelling settled. He closed his eyes, breathed steadily, and felt his pulse in his throat. He could only imagine how he looked. He was, at this point, past most self conscious thoughts mainly because what did he have to prove to anyone and also because, hell, he’d just laid nude with sushi on him in front of a crowd for at least an hour, what was a bit more of what Hannibal asked? But still, he imagined the sight he must be to a spectator: pliant, willing, vulnerable, and maybe even soft. He guessed that was how Hannibal was displaying him.

The crowd that came back into the room didn’t much look like the original crowd. Some still did, still dressed as he saw earlier, some were in varying degrees of undress, some were completely nude, and the two women wore corsets, heels, and strap-ons, which Will was the most taken aback by. Hannibal, still fully dressed, led them in with a smile, motioning towards Will.

“Our lovely model from dinner, Will, continues to indulge us for the remainder of the evening.” Hannibal walked up beside him, followed by the rest of the group, who formed an audience around him, and gently set a hand on his lower back.

Will relaxed into the touch as much as he could knowing a group was openly staring at his ass and dick. Will refused to make eye contact with any of them and looked up at Hannibal as he continued speaking.

“As you know, we have rules and boundaries,” Hannibal removed his hand and went into the inner pocket of his jacket and took out a pile of condoms and set them by his side, away from Will.

Will questioned how long those had been in his pocket, and how often things like this were happening so that Hannibal could say things like  _ As you know _ . He watched as Hannibal also pulled out a bottle of lube, opened it, and liberally coated a few fingers. He closed his eyes as he felt Hannibal’s hand spread him further and gently tease his hole. There were two different instincts pulling at him: the first was to be reserved and shy, knowing the audience was looking at every intimate detail of him they could see, and second, to relax into his lover’s touch and hope for what was to come. He released a heavy, slow breath as one finger pressed into him and focused on the physical sensations, on Hannibal’s smell, and the sound of his voice as he continued speaking.

“Please refrain from touching too much; try to keep your hands on hips or lower back,” Hannibal’s voice was as poised as it always was as he pulled his finger out to add another, not even looking at Will’s reaction. “Unless requested, please do not take it upon yourself to touch  _ anywhere else _ .” 

Will bit his bottom lip to keep from making noise and spread his legs a bit wider as Hannibal added a third finger, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t breathing faster.

“And, of course,” Hannibal thrusted his fingers, stretching and teasing his lover seemingly without care, “no exchange of bodily fluids with him. Condoms are required. If you wish to do so amongst yourselves, or finish without a condom away from him, that’s fine, but do not leave a mess.” Hannibal removed his fingers and wiped them on a napkin he had ready, and the entire room clearly heard Will’s noise of protest and heavy breathing. “Any questions?”

The crowd was eager to place hands on Will and all agreed that there were no questions, and Hannibal smiled as he stepped away.

“Bon appetit.”

Will kept his eyes locked on Hannibal as the guests all crowded close to him and the middle aged brunette woman grabbed a condom and the lube, put it on her strap on, and set her hands on his hips. She aligned herself with him and pushed in with a bit of a laugh as Will held his breath. Though expecting it he recoiled and stood on his toes with a bit of a choked moan. The woman did not wait for him to adjust and began thrusting, rocking Will forward and drawing small sounds from him with every movement. He wanted to reach a hand back and set it on her thigh, ask her to stop or slow down, something, but instead remained still. Hannibal stood just outside of the group, opting to watch Will’s face as opposed to his body, smirking as he savored every thought that read easily on Will’s face. Hannibal could tell this was less than pleasurable for him, but didn’t move to stop anything; he just let the air get punched from Will’s lungs as the woman smiled and moaned quietly. 

The two stared at each other, only breaking when Will closed his eyes due to the stimulation he was receiving, and Will couldn’t tell how long it was, but eventually the uncomfortable feeling subsided and he began to actually feel more. The woman eventually yielded, quickly being replaced by another body, but Will didn’t look back to see who or care about any of the specifics of this person. He could tell it was a man now who roughly spread his cheeks and whispered a few expletives that the crowd agreed with, before slowly pushing himself inside Will, less uncomfortable this time, but still he held his breath until he felt skin pressed against skin.

“Fuck, he’s tight.”

Will closed his eyes as the man began rocking his hips, much slower than the other, and bit down on his bottom lip as he swallowed a moan. He kept his eyes closed as the man’s pace quickened, feeling more of something to be enjoyed and trying to focus on that rather than thinking of the spectators around him all salivating, waiting to get a taste. The strokes became faster and the man removed his hands from Will’s ass, and leaned over him slightly, planting his hands on the table. Will couldn’t stop a long moan from escaping and snapped his eyes open in just enough time to see Hannibal’s smile dwindle slightly and palm himself through his pants. The other man’s hips stuttered as Will’s moan died out, and he was followed by another man. This man roughly gripped his hips as he took the place of the other unceremoniously, pulling Will back against him with each thrust, and Will made low, pleased noises as his eyes fluttered close, exhaling short breaths to match the soft sounds of skin slapping. Will’s mouth hung open in such a vulgar fashion that even the group, who didn’t care about such a lovely face beforehand, now had thoughts of using that mouth. Now the audience was more enticed and able to understand why Hannibal had chosen this specimen. Hannibal also took notice of the display and his calm look faded just a bit. As the man’s thrusts got faster and harder, Will’s moans grew louder and sweeter and he opened his eyes to watch his lover. Hannibal swallowed dryly, now unashamedly stroking himself through fabric, knowing all eyes were on Will. He almost swore he saw a slight upward turn of Will’s lips as he stared. 

It was the next person that made Will painfully aware of his own erection and the pleasure he was now feeling. It was another woman, but her thrusts were slow and sensual and so very deliberate. His cock ached for some sort of attention, twitching at the thrusts that hit just right and pulled deep moans that made him screw his eyes shut and just  _ feel _ . He initially went to move his hand down between his legs, but kept them above his head as his moans got more desperate instead. It was the following person that Will’s knees started to shake and he couldn’t even attempt to hold back his moans and curses. He reached out for something to grab, fingers only finding the empty table. He tangled one hand in his dark curls as he fought the urge to finally take hold of himself to relieve some of pressure with his other hand, but ended up just grabbing at the edge of the table with white knuckles and trying to catch his breath in quick, ragged moans. He looked at Hannibal in almost some sort of silent plea. He watched Hannibal’s reactions and Hannibal watched him, both becoming more unraveled by the other and the third person between them. It looked like a few strands of Hannibal’s hair had fallen from his perfectly kept hair, and that he’d loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt to accommodate his deeper breaths. His smile was gone. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark. Will questioned if it was because Hannibal realized this wasn’t as fun a game when Will was making noises like this for someone else.

“Hannibal,” Will choked out, more a beg than a name, barely audible over the moans and words of the crowds, but his lover saw the familiar shape of his name on Will’s lips.

It wasn’t that anything was wrong or that he wasn’t enjoying himself, because he was and his body told that clearly, but the main enjoyment he derived from this was knowing Hannibal watched him, and Hannibal’s reactions. Reactions weren’t enough anymore, and neither was the pure physicality. Will was pleading because it wasn’t Hannibal making his knees shake like this, coaxing those broken and frantic moans from him as hands grabbed wherever they could to pull the other closer, bruises be damned. Hannibal saw this too and smiled again. 

The man finished as if on cue and pulled out, and before the next person could take their place Hannibal pushed through the crowd, removing his jacket and placing it on the table. The guests all took a few steps back, unfamiliar with their host’s new frantic behavior.

Hannibal ran his hands down Will’s sides as he arched into the touch, and lingered at his hips before moving a hand to caress Will’s stomach as his other hand went between his legs to slowly stroke Will from base to tip. Will’s legs shook as he exhaled an intoxicating moan. Though some form of teasing had been in Hannibal’s original plan it was abandoned immediately with Will’s desperation and his own hunger. Wasting no time Hannibal pulled away from Will to reach for a condom and lube and made quick work of pulling down his pants and underwear enough to pull his cock out. As he opened the condom Will reached a hand back to grab Hannibal’s wrist roughly. Will looked back with lust filled eyes and panted heavily through an inviting mouth.

“Hannibal, ” Will spoke in almost a purr, “Show them. Please.”

“Will,” Hannibal said it as more of an expletive than a name.

Will released Hannibal’s hand with an expectant smile and moved them back over his head, still watching as his lover placed the condom back on the table and opened the lube, pouring it into his hand and then stroking himself. He rubbed his cock against Will’s hole before finally pushing in, watching as Will’s jaw fell lax. Will’s breaths came out choked and uneven, though pleased.

“Very good, dear.”

As Hannibal fully pushed in his hands came to rest on Will’s hips. Hannibal could feel the heavy breathing of the other as he reached down to gently grasp and slowly stroke Will’s cock. Will’s breath hitched even more so and Hannibal smiled at the reaction. As Hannibal started thrusting, one hand stayed stroking at an agonizingly slow pace, as the other moved up his body between the table and his skin. His hand danced across Will’s stomach to chest to the gentle caress of his neck as he moved to lean over Will’s frame. They could both feel the eyes of the audience on them but nothing could take away from the hunger of the moment. 

Almost cautiously it seemed, Will reached a hand back to touch whatever part of Hannibal he could. He grabbed desperately at Hannibal’s pants with a soft, relieved exhale and a more pliant body. His knees spread more, he rocked delicately back into every thrust, one hand still tangled in his own hair. Without warning Hannibal removed himself from Will in every way, deeply enjoying the look of emptiness Will looked back at him with.

“I want to see you,” was all Hanniball said before roughly grabbing at Will, coaxing him to stand, Will’s back flushed against his chest, then spun him around and pushed him back down onto the table.

Now laying on his back, legs spread as Hannibal took his rightful place between them, Will gazed at a predator he’d never quite seen before. Hannibal looked at him with jealousy, thirst, hunger, complete and total need  _ for him _ . Will’s cock twitched at that thought. His chest heaved as he felt Hannibal push back in, desperate to reach up to grab with that same voracity that looked down at him. He managed to grab Hannibal’s label and pull him down close.

“Please, please, please. Need you. Please, I need you close to me.” 

“I am, Will. You’re doing so well for me, dear.”

Will knew the crowd could hear and see him, his vulnerability that was exclusive to Hannibal at this point, and didn’t care. Maybe that was Hannibal’s entire point. Maybe he just wanted to see Will completely desperate for him and things got slightly too off track.

Hannibal was thrusting at a lovely and steady pace, leaning over Will, Will’s fingers now laced in Hannibal’s hair and holding him close. Neither closed their eyes as they ignored everything around them. Hannibal’s hand found its way back to Will’s cock, still stroking languidly, eager to draw this out as much as he could. As Will fimly dug his heel into the edge of the table, Hannibal’s other hand hitched one of Will’s legs up. The crowd wanted to draw in closer to watch the show and see this frazzled version of their friend, but all were silently concerned at what the consequence of getting too close would be, and what exactly too close was.

“Hannibal more…” Will’s voice moaned as he shifted his hips slightly, “Please, more. I’m getting close.”

“Good boy. So good for me Will.”

Feeling the shake in Will’s body with the praise, Hannibal closed his eyes for a second and simply  _ felt _ . Though there were several people before him, Will’s body was still so tight around him, so receptive to him, so hungry for  _ him _ . Will looked at him like only he alone would cure him of every famine. And so Hannibal thrusted harder, deep as he could, and held Will’s thigh hard enough to leave bruises that would last weeks.

Hannibal heard the hitch in Will’s moans and smiled. Will reached up, one hand clutching at Hannibal’s vest, the other tangled in blonde hair as tension settled in his groin.

“Hannibal I’m going to-” his breath caught as Hannibal thrusted in with a new sort of vigor and a sort of sick smile.

“I know, Will.”

Hannibal hitched Will’s leg over his shoulder and leaned in closer, tracing his hand across such lovely cheekbones, only to rough grab at Will’s dark curls. Hannibal licked at the exposed neck before him before biting down rather harshly. His hand that was slowly stroking Will’s cock sped up as his own thrust did.

“You’re going to show them Will? Then show them how such a good boy comes for me.  _ And only me. _ ”

Hannibal’s own thrusts were becoming messy and uneven, showing he too was drawing close. 

With Hannibal’s name on his lips, Will arched his back and came in messy spurts between then, probably staining Hannibal’s suit.

“Will, I’m going to-”

“Inside, please!” Will interrupted, still clearly riding the wave of his own oragsm. “Please Hannibal, please come inside.”

That was enough for Hannibal. He felt his lover tighten around him through his last thrust as he chanted “Will” like it was religious. 

He released Will and let his hands fall by Will’s head as they both caught their breath for a moment. Hannibal quickly remembered that this wasn’t his role. He was supposed to be a host. But his softening cock still in Will, it all seemed futile. Either way, all of this was terribly rude.

Still bent over this lover, Hannibal found his voice. “Thank you all so much for coming, but I think Will and I would rather you all take your leave,  _ please _ .” His last word bit enough that most of the crowd went to gather their things. 

Hannibal pulled out of Will, but still loomed over him staring and panted as he watched out of the corner of his eye as those around him dispersed and scrambled to grab their things. Most left wordless and fearful of saying anything, because Hannibal had an energy that saying something wrong could mean an argument, and not a soul was going to argue about how Hannibal fucked someone he clearly had feelings for. No one had seen Hannibal have feelings that were so intense.

The few who took longer to leave finally did and Hannibal still leaned over Will. Will’s legs were now lax at the side of the table as Hannibal supported himself by resting his hands on either side of Will’s face. They both breathed heavily. Will laced his hands into Hannibal’s hair and drew him closer to gently press their lips together.

Hannibal pulled away and breathed in Will’s scent deeply. “Are you okay Will?”

“Yeah, yeah. Better now.”

Hannibal stood up and tucked himself back into his pants, completely ignoring the streaks of come across his vest. He extended a hand to Will, who took it and leaned up, wincing a bit.

“If that first woman disappears in a few weeks, that won’t draw too much suspicion, right?” Hannibal grinned as he guided Will to stand and started guiding him to the bathroom.

“Not if I get to help you and watch you cook.” Will’s smile was dark as he walked and relaxed into Hannibal’s hand on his lower back. He could feel Hannibal’s come slowly dripping down his inner thigh. 

Will took a seat on the toilet as Hannibal started the bath. 

“I’m going to grab some of the sushi I saved for you and feed you while you relax in the bath. You were such a good boy for me,” Hannibal smiled as he chastely kissed his lover, then left the room to grab the food. 

Soon enough the tub was full and Will eased himself in. Hannibal returned with the sushi and a glass of white wine, smiling.

“This was a client of mine from years ago who constantly disrespected my office and was terribly homophobic. I wanted to make sure the two of us had a chance to savor him together.” Hannibal almost shuddered as he watched Will open his mouth to accept the sushi. 

Will had been fucked so many times and was still so eager for him. Hannibal delicately fed him and melted watching him enjoy it.

“What should we make of that woman?” Will smiled up at Hannibal, still savoring the flavors in his mouth.

“Whatever you can imagine, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and bug me on tumblr at [](https://2-dont.tumblr.com/)[ 2-dont](https://2-dont.tumblr.com/) because I'm still clinging to this social media. I'd greatly appreciate feedback!


End file.
